


Sickness (Undisclosed)

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 4F, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen, General fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness as the path to power? How is that even possible? You'll know after this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness (Undisclosed)

Sickness is bad, right? Then why does it feel so _good_? I'm just a child. I've only seen one besides me who was sick. But I've heard stories. People talk about it. They always talk about how they feel so tired and sneezy and stuffy. But I don't feel any of that. I feel strong. Super-strong! I feel like I could take on anything! And you know what? They let me. They encourage me, even! What a great feeling! I can feel myself growing stronger and stronger with each battle. I had no experience before I got sick, but I'm pretty sure I'm growing faster now than if I wasn't sick.

People in stories don't like being sick, and they sure don't get sick on purpose. But the one I live with knew the stories were lies. He brought a sick friend over who looked proud and strong and not tired at all. And the whole point of having her over, so I heard, was so that I could get sick, too.

I thought that was silly. And mean. Why would he want me to get sick? Well, now I know. The stories lied.

Now I grow stronger. I'm growing more mature by the moment. I'm developing much faster than others I see, even if we're the same exact age. If we've had the same exact experiences, even.

It's wonderful. It's sad to think that shortly, I'll be cured. I sleep away from the one I live with, since that supposedly makes it last longer. My partner is clever, he is. He says he's dealt with this many times before. Before I'm cured, I'll be introduced to someone new and pass the disease to them, and I'll have gotten all the benefit I'll ever need from it. This is a relief. It is a once-in-a-lifetime feeling. Once I'm cured, I'll never be able to catch it again.

A short time has passed, and the feeling has left. Just a few days have gone by. I feel normal again, but I still feel ready. Ready to fight alongside my team to the best of my ability. I'm the best I can be. I am a proud, carefully raised member among equally powerful allies. 

I have been told that the sickness I had and passed on was not a normal sickness. What I had was called "Pokérus". It's gives the most wonderful feeling. I hope that someday, you can catch it, too.


End file.
